<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno by prophetor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097826">Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetor/pseuds/prophetor'>prophetor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, gender neutral reader, honestly just needed to get off my chest, satan is bad with feelings, vent (kinda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetor/pseuds/prophetor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan knows he shouldn’t pry, knows all too well the need for isolation that comes with rage, however his curiosity gets the best of him. If he ends up hurt, well it’s his bad.</p><p>______</p><p>Satan deals with an angry reader, he doesn’t know much about comforting, but he tries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It goes without saying that Satan knows what anger is. It’s cemented into his bones, a familiar warmth that he recognizes as home. </p><p>However, it is still a shock that he sees you snap.</p><p>He didn’t peg you as the type. You’re passionate, yet passive. Things didn’t seem to effect you past annoyance, so imagine his surprise when he hears crashing from your room.</p><p>Satan knows he shouldn’t pry, knows all too well the need for isolation that comes with rage, however his curiosity gets the best of him. If he ends up hurt, well it’s his bad.</p><p>You two have become close, visiting each other whether it be to lend an ear or, have discussions on topics most would find boring. Satan would like to think of you as a friend, maybe even something more if he allowed his thoughts to stray that far.</p><p>He reached your door, deciding to knock before anything. The noise stopped in the room, but he heard a sigh and footsteps coming towards the door.</p><p>“Mammon, I know you mean well, but for the last fucking time I’m not hung—oh.” Satan assesses your state, and it doesn’t look too pretty. Your uniform is all crumbled up and your hair is frizzled. Satan might think it was from pulling on it.</p><p>He realizes you were looking at him, “I, um, sorry to intrude. I was just wondering how you were faring.”</p><p>You blinked at him. Satan didn’t know if you where in awe at his stupidity or dumbfounded he was even in your presence.</p><p>After a solid second, your shoulders slumped, as if a weight was holding you down. And maybe there was one, Satan thought. You moved out of the way to let him in.</p><p>He looks around your room whilst stepping in, books and broken glass littered the floor. He cringed as he saw a bit of blood on the covers, moving his gaze to your bruised knuckles. Satan made a point to avoid stepping on anything.</p><p>You closed the door, a little harder than normal, but he didn’t comment on it. After doing a quick scan of the bed, he sat down.</p><p>He felt kind of awkward now, Satan didn’t really know what the point of him coming was, he couldn’t remember. However now that he was here, he figured he could at least try to help.</p><p>“Would you like to vent?” It was a simple question really, but it was enough for you to take off.</p><p>“It’s just,” you clawed at your hair, “you know when every little thing seems to frustrate you to no fucking end and you know it’s your fault that you’re like this but you can’t seem to calm down and now you’re frustrated at yourself? It’s like my own mind hates me for fucks sake! Oh man and don’t even get me started on how stupid I was today—“</p><p>And so, you ranted. About every little thing actually. Satan witnessed the voice cracks, the screaming, the pacing, the occasional book being thrown at floor, and homicidal descriptions that could rival Belphie’s.</p><p>He stayed silent throughout the entire thing, picking up on mannerisms and negative coping tendencies. A part of him wanted to reach out and stop you from trying to destroy yourself, but he knew better. He knew the feeling of wanting to get out of your own skin all too well.</p><p>You eventually stopped, for lack of breath or lack of energy, Satan didn’t know. But the defeated look on your face told the story. You threw yourself into your desk chair, burying your head into your hands.</p><p>“I don’t even know anymore Satan. Erratic behavior doesn’t happen this frequently for me, but it’s starting to become the norm at this point..” You got up and laid down right beside from where he was sitting, staring at the ceiling with a far away look on your face.</p><p>Satan didn’t know what he should do. Yes, he knows it sounds a bit silly, the Avatar of Wrath being hopeless in a situation involving anger. Lucifer would get a good laugh out of this. However, even if he was experienced in feeling rage, he had no idea how to calm it. He knew it’d be futile to try to calm himself down once he was overtaken with the sin.</p><p>You both stayed silent for a while, it being apparent you two were in different worlds. You sighed again and sat up, leaning into Satan.</p><p>The sudden weight jarred him, but only for a moment. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer.</p><p>Now calmed, you felt the need to break the silence. “Thank you for listening to me, helped a lot.”</p><p>Satan didn’t know if what you said was out of courtesy or not. After all, he didn’t really do anything. You could’ve replaced him with a stuffed doll and it would’ve made no difference.</p><p>As if reading his mind, you spoke up again, “It just felt nice to have something living near me. Made me not get lost in my head.”</p><p>An interesting theory, he thought. Satan would have to try it out. Usually he would lock himself in his room or take it out on someone else when anger overtook him. But having someone just be there? That wasn’t a plan that’d come to mind, let alone think would work.</p><p>But, it helped you right? </p><p>“Man, I really destroyed the place didn’t I? It’s gonna be such a pain to clean up.” He could feel you curl into him, as if you’d disappear if you went far enough.</p><p>“I’ll help,” Satan piped up, “I mean, only if you want.” He didn’t know if he was overstepping boundaries here, his stay was already longer than he thought it’d be.</p><p>However, you just hummed and looked up. He caught sight of your face again and compared it to when you first greeted him at the door. Your hair was definitely still a mess, but your eyes were brighter. A bit puffy, maybe even a bit wet, but brighter.</p><p>Satan didn’t know what feeling it stirred in him, but he knew it wasn’t one that’d be smart to dwell on.</p><p>“You know what Satan? I’d like that a lot actually. But first,” You patted around your bed, “let me find my D.D.D., I have the perfect cleaning playlist.” </p><p>You got up and headed to the storage closet for cleaning supplies, leaving him alone in your room. Satan could only sit there, transfixed at how easily you bounced back.</p><p>You returned with two brooms and a dust pan, sporting the biggest smile on your face. Satan knew that realistically moments don’t last forever, but at that moment a tiny part of him hoped this one would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! This is kinda a vent, but I hope it’s vague enough to be a good read! I tried to keep it as gender neutral as I could, but i’ll make sure to revise some mistakes when i get the chance. Feedback is appreciated as always !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>